The present disclosed subject matter relates generally to temperature monitoring and control, and more particularly to wireless sensing of the temperature of a product and automatic monitoring and control of the temperature of the product.
Liquids used in manufacturing processes and food preparation are often created at a first facility and transported in a container to a second facility for use. Some liquids require heating during transport to prevent the liquid from cooling to a point where the liquid attains undesirable physical properties, including attaining an undesirable reaction temperature, becoming too viscous to transfer from the container, or solidification within the container. Heat may be introduced to the liquid contents of a container by a heat source during transportation to avoid undesirable cooling of the liquid. For example, the heat generated by a vehicle moving a tank container can be diverted to the container, such as the heat generated by the engine of a tractor pulling a tank trailer. The tank container can be heated by an independent heat source, such as heat generated by an attached heat generator, or heat generated by the origin or destination facility when the tank container is not connected to a prime mover or attached heat generator.